<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attachment by imaginary_golux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812292">Attachment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux'>imaginary_golux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Knight Harry has a favorite enemy. This may or may not be a bad idea.</p><p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attachment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry knows it’s not right for a Jedi Knight to <em>enjoy</em> fighting a specific Sith Apprentice. It’s something he really should meditate on. But the fact remains that he genuinely likes fighting Darth Mal. They’re roughly evenly matched - Harry is a hair better, but it’s an advantage he has to work to keep - and the long drawn-out nature of their fights means that they get to break out the <em>good</em> banter. And Darth Mal is far less of an asshole, frankly, than either his Master or the Sith Lord Voldemort who leads them all. He’s snarky and Dark and hot-tempered, but he’s not...not <em>evil</em>.</p><p>Also he can do standing backflips, which is frankly impressive. Harry pauses before pursuing to call, “<em>Nice move!</em>”</p><p>“Why thank you, Potter,” Darth Mal replies from his new perch on a catwalk. “You know, if you came to the Dark Side, I’m sure we could teach <em>you</em> to do that, too.”</p><p>Harry snorts and uses a Force-assisted leap to reach a lower catwalk, then flips up onto Darth Mal’s with perhaps a little too much flair. There were at least two points there where he had his <em>back</em> to his enemy...but of course Darth Mal didn’t do anything about it. Stabbing Harry while they’re playing ‘who can do better Force-assisted acrobatics’ would count as losing the game.</p><p>“Hmph,” says Darth Mal. “Alright, fine, that wasn’t bad.”</p><p>“Why thank you,” Harry says, bowing a little. They clash ‘sabers again, red against green, and spend a pleasant few minutes battling up and down the catwalk, neither really gaining the upper hand.</p><p>“You could always come to the Light Side,” Harry says when they break apart to catch their breaths.</p><p>“And what, precisely, do you think the Light Side can offer me?” Darth Mal asks, raising an elegant eyebrow. Harry has spent quite a while practicing in the mirror, and he can’t manage to get his eyebrows to look anything like that elegant.</p><p>“Well, we don’t use Force-Lightning to teach new techniques,” Harry offers.</p><p>“Hm,” Darth Mal says. “Tempting, I’m sure.” Their ‘sabers meet, and Darth Mal leans in over them to whisper in Harry’s ear, “But I’m not suited to the Light Side, Potter. I’m afraid I’ve got an...attachment.”</p><p>Harry blinks at him in confusion. Darth Mal winks, leans in a little closer, and plants a very gentle kiss on Harry’s lips.</p><p>He escapes while Harry is still standing struck dumb with astonishment on the catwalk.</p><p>Harry <em>definitely</em> needs to meditate on this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the FFC prompt "Star Wars/Space AU."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>